


Solace

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Something Made Them Do It, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: The kleshas rain from the sky and while Sandalphon feels no ill effects, Lucifer is overwhelmed.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



It's a blessing to have Lucifer back, to be together at last. Sandalphon couldn't ask for more. There are a few surprises, like the fact that his regenerated body can't host his old wings even though it otherwise looks the same; he can bear two of them but no more, and eventually gives those two back as well. "I gave up the role," he said when they discovered it. "You're the Supreme Primarch now, and I will support you in any way I can."

Sandalphon still wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he had Lucifer with him and that was—would always be—the most important thing.

Then the year turns, and the kleshas come. Djeeta and her crew told Sandalphon stories about the rampaging Joya and the effects it had on people, the appetites spilling over uncontrollably, but it seemed like a problem for mortals, and mostly confined to the islands near the new year shrine besides. But this year is different. The kleshas rain from the sky and while Sandalphon feels no ill effects, Lucifer is overwhelmed.

He pins Sandalphon to the wall in their little house, his kisses bruisingly intense, his hands insistent, even as he trembles with the attempt to hold himself back. "It's all right," Sandalphon promises, legs wrapped around Lucifer's waist. "I want you too. I want this." They make love right there against the wall, clothes shed in a heap at their feet; they do it again over a table, where Sandalphon's hipbones bruise and he knows he'll treasure the marks as long as they last; the third time they've actually made it to bed and it lasts longer, long enough that by the time they finish Sandalphon is exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry," he says, leaning into the touch as Lucifer strokes sweat-damp hair off his face. "I know you're not free of it yet. I want to keep helping, I just..." 

"You're wonderful," Lucifer tells him. "I can hold it at bay for a while. Rest."

"Thank you," Sandalphon murmurs. He's already falling asleep as he mumbles, "If you can't, I don't mind."

Lucifer kisses his temple and his consciousness fades.

He's standing somewhere outside himself, looking down, watching himself confront Djeeta's crew as they try to stop him from savaging the Sky Realm. He made such a terrible mistake. This is the part where they had to fight him to a standstill—

But that isn't what happens this time. Instead the crew parts and Lucifer walks out from between them, walking straight toward the Sandalphon on the ground. From above where he's watching, Sandalphon can see the shocked expression on his face, the longing he couldn't conceal even then... And Lucifer doesn't stop, doesn't try to talk him down from his precipice; he closes the distance between them, cradles Sandalphon's face in one hand, and kisses him. The kiss is deep and passionate, so intense that Sandalphon can feel his cheeks heating just watching them. For Lucifer to claim him like this, to demonstrate that desire in front of everyone....

Perspective shifts and Sandalphon is on his back, on what he knows is an altar though it feels soft beneath him. Lucifer is above him, wings fanned out and glowing, colors shifting through a melting swirl in the sky beyond. Sandalphon rocks his hips and feels Lucifer fill him, shifting inside him, the motion part of the strange pulse of color, as though the interlocking of their bodies echoes out into the world around them, shaping it. He arches up to kiss Lucifer now that he's in his body and the kiss tastes like stars. The world revolves around this moment. Those steady thrusts ripple through his body; he's liquid too, like the sky, like the world around them, the shining core that is Lucifer's passion driving everything before it.

Slowly, the colors dissolve into darkness, and his other senses begin to return: the familiar scent of home, of their sheets, and the heat of breath on the nape of his neck, and the hard cock already buried deep inside him. He moans as dream Lucifer fades and real Lucifer's presence becomes that much more intoxicating: filling him, taking him, too needy to wait.

"Sandalphon," Lucifer breathes behind him, "my solace, I—"

"I love you," Sandalphon says before he can apologize. "Please don't stop."

Lucifer's arms slide around him, hold him tight, as if he couldn't bear to let go, and Sandalphon's heart soars. Djeeta explained what the kleshas do: they amplify one of a person's deep-seated desires until they can think of nothing else. In that state, what Lucifer craves is him.

He holds on, still too tired to get hard again yet but it doesn't matter when it's Lucifer, when it's like this and they're together—he may not be the one affected by the kleshas but he's getting one of his deep-seated desires all the same, and when Lucifer pushes deep and stills inside him at last, the moment feels perfect.

Or so he thought, but there was still another way it could be better: a few minutes later, before Lucifer has started to move again, the air around them seems to lighten. Sandalphon can practically see the kleshas evaporating, purplish mist rising and dispersing out the window. Djeeta and her crew must have come through again.

Lucifer pulls out carefully and Sandalphon turns around to face him. It's evening, the light dim in their room, but he can see a hint of worry on Lucifer's face, so he leans in for a kiss.

Afterward, Lucifer is smiling, if faintly. "You're not upset?"

"Of course not," Sandalphon says. "I'm—I'm glad I could be your solace at a time like this. ...And always."

"Always," Lucifer echoes, kissing him back.

Sandalphon is bruised, sore, and so, so very content as Lucifer holds him close. But he can't help thinking: maybe next new year, they should go visit the shrine.


End file.
